


Колокола Гента

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Holmes the idiot, M/M, Victorian, Watson the hero, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Дело приводит Холмса и Ватсона из Лондона в опасное место.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	Колокола Гента

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bells of Ghent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026296) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



> Эта история − продолжение фиков «Холодное морозное утро» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216878 , «Когда бы я любил вас меньше» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551456 , «Тысяча воспоминаний» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831572 и «Список Уотсона» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980918

Когда б любимый мой исчез,  
Голос глашатая сказал бы мне об этом.  
Когда найдутся те, кого люблю я,  
Зазвенят колокола Гента.

«Когда б любимый мой исчез...» − Эмили Дикинсон

***

Холмс иногда бывал дураком высшего порядка.

О да, он самый гениальный из людей, с аналитическим умом, не имеющим себе равных в наше время, и я был бы первым, кто сказал бы это. Ну, пожалуй, вторым, так как мой друг не страдает ложной скромностью. Однако, как его летописец, я должен быть достаточно честен, чтобы упомянуть и его недостатки. (Я признаю, что некоторые тайны существуют в рассказах «Стрэнда», но только те, которые крайне необходимы.) Разоблачение того факта, что даже великий Шерлок Холмс иногда бывает большим дураком, мой агент Дойл назвал бы «очеловечиванием» детектива.

Хотя это было последнее, о чём я думал, когда сидел в пабе гостиницы «Зелёный человек» всего за несколько дней до Рождества. Девон был совсем не тем местом, где я намеревался оказаться этим вечером. Вместо того чтобы с тревогой задержаться за кружкой местного эля в пабе неподалеку от Эксетера, я должен был отмечать праздник, потягивая хорошее виски и бурно веселясь на лондонской вечеринке друзей из моего полка.

Накануне я как раз достал свой лучший костюм, готовясь к этой вечеринке, когда Холмс ворвался в спальню, охваченный волнением, вызванным делом, обещавшим возбуждение, которого требовал его ум.

− Уотсон! Пакуйте дорожную сумку! Мы отправляемся в дебри Девона на поиски самого хитрого убийцы!

Улыбнувшись мне, он на мгновение стал похожим на мальчишку, которому преподнесли величайший рождественский подарок.

Любой протест, который я мог бы выразить по поводу этой внезапной перемены планов, умер невысказанным при виде этой улыбки. Вздохнув, я вернул свой свежевыстиранный костюм в гардероб и потянулся за вполне пригодным для такого случая твидовым костюмом.

***

Хозяин принёс мне вторую кружку эля.

Он задержался возле меня, словно в ожидании разговора. Ему скучно, без сомнения, из-за небольшого количества посетителей из-за ревущей снаружи ужасной бури. 

− Мистер Холмс ещё не вернулся? − спросил он, чтобы заинтересовать меня.

Я был не в том настроении, чтобы разговаривать.

Можно было спорить, на кого я злюсь больше − на Холмса или на себя, но в данный момент я лишь коротко ответил ему: 

− Очевидно, нет.

Мой тон явно свидетельствовал о желании остаться в одиночестве, поэтому, повинуясь инстинкту хорошего хозяина, он только кивнул и вернулся к бару, где повёл бессвязную беседу с двумя путешественниками, оказавшимися в гостинице из-за непогоды.

Я смотрел на снег, неумолимо бивший в окна.

Само дело оказалось не менее интересным, чем надеялся Холмс. Хитрый убийца также был неуёмным похитителем драгоценностей; детектива заинтересовала эта странность. 

− Похитители драгоценностей, Уотсон, − сообщил он мне во время поездки на поезде в Эксетер, − обычно избегают насилия и довольно часто бывают очаровательными джентльменами.

− Не так уж много обаяния в том, чтобы душить богатых и беспомощных вдов, − язвительно заметил я.

− Но он, кажется, сначала очаровывал их, − подумав, что разговор окончен, Холмс закрыл глаза и погрузился в свои мысли на всю оставшуюся часть пути.

Мы были совершенно одни в вагоне, поэтому я позволил своим пальцам нежно коснуться тыльной стороны его руки.

***

За короткое время Холмс раскрыл это дело.

По крайней мере, я так предполагал. Со своей обычной и крайне раздражающей привычкой к секретности он отказался сообщить мне подробности, пока «все детали не будут на месте, Джон». Использование моего имени должно было обезоружить мой гнев при мысли о том, что он уйдёт один. Снова. Это не сработало, но я больше ничего не сказал, не желая терять времени.

Вместо этого я подошёл к окну нашей комнаты и выглянул наружу. 

− Начинается снегопад, − угрюмо заметил я. − Коридорный сказал мне, что сегодня ночью будет очень плохая погода.

Холмс переодевался из своего обычного костюма в то, что я называл одеждой грабителя. Чёрная водолазка, грубого покроя чёрные брюки, поношенное чёрное пальто. 

− Я, вероятно, вернусь ещё до того, как земля будет покрыта снегом, − сказал он тоном, без сомнения, предназначенным для того, чтобы успокоить меня.

В ответ я издал лишь насмешливый звук.

Холмс тоже подошёл к окну и обнял меня. 

− Не волнуйтесь так, мой дорогой.

− Если я не буду беспокоиться о вас, то кто ещё? − хрипло ответил я.

Он прижался губами к моему виску и вышел из комнаты.

Следующие часы тянулись медленно.

Буря становилась всё свирепее.

Холмс не возвращался.

Вой ветра снаружи не шёл ни в какое сравнение с ревом в моей голове.

Когда я больше не мог спокойно сидеть в пабе, я вернулся в нашу комнату. Прошло некоторое время, состоящее только из бесполезного метания туда-сюда, пока я не решил порыться в стопке бумаг, которые Холмс засунул в свою древнюю «Гладстон». (Однажды в самом начале нашего знакомства я спросил его о сумке и узнал, что раньше та принадлежала любимому дядюшке, паршивой овце семейства Холмсов.)

В основном это были нацарапанные записки, которые мне не хватало терпения расшифровать в данный момент. Но потом я нашёл нарисованную от руки карту местности, выполненную в обычном для Холмса скрупулёзном стиле. Моё внимание сразу же привлёк круг, очерченный вокруг поместья под названием Роуз-Хилл.

Особенно яростный порыв ветра, казалось, сотряс даже стены комнаты. Это показалось мне предупреждением, но я проигнорировал его, накинув пальто и повязав шарфом шляпу. Через мгновение я взял шарф Холмса, который подарил ему на прошлый день рождения, и обернул его вокруг шеи.

Мистер Данн, хозяин гостиницы, был один в пабе и прибирался, когда я проходил мимо. Он, без сомнения, был прав, полагая, что, хотя было ещё рано, никто больше не появится сегодня вечером, чтобы купить пинту пива. Он удивлённо посмотрел на меня. 

− Боже милостивый, вы же не собираетесь выходить в такую погоду?

− Нужно, − ответил я. − Я намерен отправиться в Роуз-Хилл.

Он сунул руку под стойку и вытащил маленький фонарь.

− Тогда используйте хотя бы это, сэр. Идите к началу дороги и поверните налево.

Я поблагодарил его и, прежде чем выйти на улицу, зажёг фонарь.

Снег дул так сильно, что мне казалось, будто меня бьют крошечные камешки, и бледный свет фонаря едва пробивался сквозь темноту. Тем не менее, это было утешением для меня ночью, когда я просто ставил одну ногу перед другой. Это было похоже на форсированный марш через горы Афганистана.

Где-то рядом послышался заунывный гудок поезда. Звук продолжался очень долго, и я понял, что путешествие, должно быть, будет медленным из-за шторма. Пассажиры будут рады наконец-то добраться до места назначения, где бы оно ни находилось.

Я не знал, что мой ум занят такими незначительными мыслями, чтобы не думать о Холмсе и о том, какая опасность ему грозит. Один, чёрт бы его побрал. Никогда больше я не позволю ему броситься в неизвестность без меня и моего верного пистолета. Тёмная мысль пробралась в мой разум. _Если бы у меня была такая возможность..._ Я быстро отбросил эту ужасную мысль.

До сих пор я понятия не имею, как долго шёл в ту ужасную ночь. Время ничего не значило. Нарастающая тяжесть в ногах ничего не значила. Покалывание в ногах и пальцах ничего не значило.

Звук ползущего поезда наконец затих, свист в конце резонировал со мной, как вздох горя.

Только через несколько минут, хотя мне показалось, что прошло гораздо больше времени, я увидел впереди огни дома. Роуз-Хилл. Каким-то образом я знал, что Холмс там и что он жив. Если бы это было не так, я был уверен, что моё сердце знало бы. И как он будет насмехаться надо мной за эти чувства.

Мои свинцовые ноги и ступни привели меня к окну первого этажа, из которого пробивался свет. Несмотря на поздний час и погоду, никто не потрудился задернуть шторы. Каким-то образом, замёрзший и неуклюжий, я все же сумел быть незаметным и, используя удобный заснеженный куст, устроился так, чтобы видеть комнату и всё же оставаться скрытым.

Смертоносный похититель драгоценностей выглядел точно так, как Пэйджит нарисовал бы его для одного из моих рассказов в «Стрэнде». Учтивый, элегантный, одетый в идеально сидящий вечерний костюм. В одной руке он держал тонкую сигару, в другой − бокал с чем-то похожим на шампанское. Комната идеально подходила ему. Дерево блестело, ткани были нетронуты, изделия искусства изысканны.

Только две вещи омрачали совершенство видения.

Одним из них был головорез и чрезвычайно крупный человек, стоявший в дверях, скрестив руки на массивной груди, и с ухмылкой на своём чрезвычайно обаятельном лице.

Другой резкой нотой был мой Холмс.

Они привязали его руки и ноги к великолепно отполированному стулу из красного дерева. Изо рта у него сочилась кровь. И из раны на виске. А пятно вскоре превратится в синяк под глазом. Тем не менее, он не упал, а сидел почти по стойке смирно лицом к своим похитителям.

К счастью, они не слышали моего низкого рычания. Что-то первобытное шевельнулось в моей груди, но я сумел удержать свой рациональный, современный ум и начал работать над планом. Завывающий ветер, казалось, немного смягчился, и я смог слышать голоса внутри.

− ...как жаль, Холмс, что вы не смогли увидеть Роуз-Хилл при свете солнечного дня. Это такое прекрасное место. Особенно я люблю озеро. Глубокое, тёмное и, без сомнения, полное тайн. − Угроза была предельно ясна.

− Возможно, я вернусь весной, Уилкинс, − хрипло сказал Холмс.

Мужчина, кажется, по имени Уилкинс, только рассмеялся. 

− О, я надеюсь, что к весне вы будете хорошо знакомы с озером. − Он повернулся к головорезу. − Думаю, сани, Генри. И один из этих холщовых мешков. − Затем он сделал неопределённый жест. − Ты знаешь, что нам нужно.

Генри только хмыкнул. 

− Там холодно, − сказал он через мгновение.

− Тогда я советую тебе не медлить.

Генри угрюмо вышел из комнаты.

Еще мгновение я смотрел на двух мужчин, всё ещё находившихся внутри. Уилкинс подошёл к стулу и почти нежной рукой откинул волосы Холмса с лица. Я снова вернулся к первобытным мыслям и жаждал наказать узурпатора.

Но сначала о главном.

Ветер снова поднялся, и поэтому было достаточно легко тайком следовать за неуклюжим хулиганом, когда он пробирался к сараю. По пути я подобрал крепкую ветку, которую, вероятно, ветром унесло на землю, и взвесил её обеими руками.

Неуклюжий дурак так и не понял, почему всё вдруг почернело.

Я оставил его распростёртым на полу сарая и вернулся в дом.

Однако вместо того, чтобы вернуться к окну, я проскользнул в дверь и пошёл на звук голосов в гостиную.

− Очень жаль, что никто никогда не узнает, что именно Уилкинс, похититель драгоценностей, убил знаменитого Шерлока Холмса. Какой позор для великого сыщика!

Насмешливый тон заставил меня снова зарычать. Вместо этого я шагнул в комнату, держа пистолет наготове. 

− Гораздо более позорно для печально известного похитителя драгоценностей быть униженным простым доктором, не так ли? − Я произнёс эти слова со слабой улыбкой на лице.

Тогда все произошло очень быстро. Уилкинс, после мгновенного шока, бросился за ножом на соседнем столе, а затем, когда он прыгнул к Холмсу, я выстрелил. Он приземлился на прекрасный персидский ковер и начал истекать кровью.

Я опустился на колени перед Холмсом, чтобы освободить его от верёвок, привязывающих его к стулу. 

− Я зол на вас, − сказал я. − Совершенно, совершенно в ярости.

− Мне очень жаль, − пробормотал он.

− Да, вы всегда такой. − Как только он освободился, я обхватил его руками и прижался к нему.

Он выдохнул мне в ухо слово, слишком тихое, чтобы расслышать.

***

Мы оставили всё, как было в Роуз-Хилле.

Конечно, врач есть врач, и мне удалось вытащить Генри из холодного сарая обратно в дом, сбросив его в прихожей, довольно умело связанного узлами, которым я научился в Афганистане. Самому Уилкинсу почти не грозила смерть до прибытия помощи, по крайней мере после того, как я перевяжу его рану. Мы свяжемся с полицией из гостиницы.

Пока я работал, чтобы не дать злодеям умереть, Холмс пошёл в сарай и запряг одну из лошадей в маленькую повозку. Наконец я присоединился к нему, захватив с собой несколько тёплых одеял. Как только мы сели в повозку, Холмс прислонился ко мне, положив голову мне на плечо, а я плотно укутал нас обоих, и мы тронулись.

Это было медленное путешествие, даже когда снегопад прекратился, и к тому же в тишине. Иногда между нами не было необходимости в словах, и в таких случаях само молчание говорило о многом. Это был один из таких случаев.

Мы почти добрались до места назначения, когда колокол соседней церкви начал бить полночь. Я вздрогнул от внезапного звука, отчасти потому, что мне показалось, что этот час должен был быть намного позже. Но потом я понял, что есть некоторое утешение в том, чтобы услышать знакомый звук.

Без сомнения, это была просто одна из моих типичных фантазий, что в этом случае обычный торжественный тон казался каким-то праздничным. Я отбросил эту мысль, возможно, чтобы поделиться ею с Холмсом в какой-нибудь подходящий момент.

Однако сегодня вечером мы всё ещё не разговаривали, даже когда впереди показались огни гостиницы. Вместо этого мы только вздохнули в унисон, когда затих последний звон колокола.


End file.
